


Delirious Ecstasy

by Static_Night



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Genderbending, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Sexual Slavery, What Have I Done, don't look at me, fem!Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Night/pseuds/Static_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a newly-made sex slave, Aoba has struggled to keep her hold on reason. It's her first night in front of a large audience, and she couldn't be more humiliated. But perhaps...it isn't that awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirious Ecstasy

For the most part, Aoba wasn’t exactly sure how she’d ended up in the situation that was currently taking place. All she could remember was walking towards the home she shared with her grandmother, bumping into a couple blonde men, and then darkness. When she had awoken, she was in a strange place, and donned some rather scanty clothing.

Very few of her questions were answered; and the few replies given had either been unhelpful or sparked dread in her belly. But from what she learned, she was now doomed to a fate filled with sex and nothing but sex. Pain and pleasure had become more acquainted with one another with each “training session”, and she soon could barely tell the difference between the two. Still, she couldn’t help the shame and humiliation that filled her with each passing day. The saddest fact was that she was gradually beginning to enjoy it.

And that scared her.

She wondered about Granny a lot, hoping that the elderly woman wasn’t too worried about her. That was unlikely, but Aoba could still hope for that to be the truth. She knew that Ren, her beloved little dog, was probably waiting for her return. In her mind, she visualized him sitting by the door, wondering when his owner was going to walk in.

Then there were the thoughts of her friends as well. Clear had always been extremely devoted to her, so she could image that he was basically the same as Ren. As for Noiz, she wasn’t really sure about him. Though, she couldn’t help the selfish hope that he was at least a little concerned. Koujaku would probably stick to her side as soon as she reappeared. _If_ she was ever able to do so.

Here she was now, crawling on all-fours and trying her best to keep up with her trainer’s pace. This was her first time outside the training areas since she had arrived nine months ago. At least, she’d been told that nine months had passed, but the trainers weren’t always honest. The room she was being guided through was large, and filled with people. How many? She didn’t know. All she knew was that they were watching and talking about her. Aoba tried not to hesitate when she noticed the lust in their tones, knowing that doing such would result in later punishment.

As she crawled, her head was down; just as her trainer had instructed. To be honest, Aoba was perfectly fine with doing so. She watched the ground below her, and allowed her hair to veil her face from hungry eyes. It didn’t help her much, considering that her breasts and intimate parts were still _quite_ exposed to her audience’s gaze. Her yellow collar suddenly pressed to her throat, causing momentary panic before she realized that her leash was being tugged on. She quickly sped up, hoping that doing so would satisfy her trainer.

“Come Aoba,” her trainer purred, “Up on the stage. Everyone is so _eager_ to meet you.”  
_________________________________

Aoba turned her body as much as she could, making an attempt to avoid the lash of the whip. It was the one thing that she hated the most in this place. Her skin protested every single strike, baring angry welts wherever the whip targeted. The fact that it hurt was undeniable, and she cried out when each of her twists failed to save her from the lashes. Or at least, she tried to.

A rubbery, red ball-gag muffled most of the noise she made. She salivated around it, causing the slobber to drip down her chin. It was something that couldn’t be helped, no matter how disgusted Aoba was by it. Her wrists her bound and suspended above her head, limiting her ability to move. She basically danced in place as she tried to escape the whip’s cruelty. It was even harder with a vibrator lodged inside of her vagina, resulting in her juices leaking down her thighs.

The audience was enraptured, continuing to eye her with greedy, wanting captivation. Aoba wanted nothing more than to clamp her legs shut and cover her body as best as she could. But that was impossible as of now, and she was forced to endure the humiliation. She wondered when this would all be over, and when she’d get to go home where she belonged. The fleeting thought made even more tears fall down her cheeks, though these were not from the painful pleasure.

It was due to these tears, that she didn’t notice someone climbing onto the stage and heading towards her. Aoba’s blurred vision was the reason that she jumped when a large hand grasped her chin. The lashes hap stopped, likely because of this person being in the way. By the rough texture of the skin, and way the hand held her jaw, she was able to recognize who this was. Relief spread inside over her like a wave over the shore.

Soon after she had realized who the man was, the ball-gag was removed and she took in a breath of air happily. Her tears stopped flowing, and her vision cleared to reveal the face she’d been hoping to see. Quietly, as to not alert the audience to their familiarity, she breathed out his name.

“Mink.”

Said man could only blink at her to show his acknowledgement before he stepped behind her. Aoba trusted him more than she did anyone else in this hell-hole, based on the fact that he had become gentler than the others over time. It had been slow, but the newly-formed bond was probably the only good thing that came from this situation. As a result, she welcomed his touch with genuine excitement.

She didn’t fight when he lifted her right leg up and moved his free hand to flushed core. A gasp escaped her as Mink dipped a couple fingers into her entrance briefly, before removing them and opting to stimulate her clit instead. Aoba squirmed as she felt his fingers circle, nudge, and press into her sensitive organ. Even though her legs still burned from when the whip had been used on her, her focus went to enjoying the sensations being given currently.

Apparently, she had been squirming too much, because she received a jostle in warning. Unlike when behind closed doors, Mink couldn’t afford to not rough in the presence of others. Aoba had a good idea of what the consequences would be if he wasn’t that way, and that made her tolerate the treatment. She chose to ignore the audience, some of which were giving shouts of encouragement for further roughness.

The vibrator inside of her began to move as she got closer to her climax. She panted as slowly rolled around with the contracting of her muscles. It was then that Aoba realized what was going to happen, and she whimpered in hopes that Mink might stop his ministrations. But the man continued as if he hadn’t heard her at all. She took note to be more upset about it once they were away from the eyes of others. 

Still, she wasn’t sure I she liked the feeling of her walls clenching and loosening around the toy. It was slowly making its way down the fleshy tunnel that was her vagina, and she whimpered again. Though Aoba made an attempt to pull it back in to avoid inevitable mortification, the vibrating ball was dead-set on leaving her body. With a moan, it fell to the stage-floor, coated in her shame and still buzzing. The response was immediate, as the onlookers cheered and whooped.

Mink didn’t seem to care about them one bit, completely focused on Aoba; and she had to admit that she liked that. Her leg was lifted a bit higher, and she felt a familiar blunt force nudging at her entrance. Aoba hated the squeak that emitted from her when Mink pushed into her. The cheers escalated, and she moaned out Mink’s name wantonly as her body rocked with her lover’s thrusts. Mink’s free hand met her breast, the one that had the misfortune of meeting the whip, and gently squeezed. Despite the dull throb of pain, Aoba welcomed the touch in earnest.

She did her best to move her hips with him, but the ability to do so was limited. It was one of the times that she realized just how grateful she was to have Mink. He didn’t mind that she couldn’t do much in this type of situation, and showed it by pressing his lips to her neck. Aoba loved the feeling of her flesh being marked, despite the visible consequences that came to light later on. She bit her bottom lip, trying to quiet herself a little, but it didn’t help all that much. Her sounds of pleasure still escaped to the ears of the audience, who seemed to be getting more excited by the minute.

Aoba relished the sound of Mink’s grunts in her ear, taking pleasure in the knowledge that he was feeling it as well. He felt good inside of her, being quite wide and warm; she swore that she could feel that one, thick vein rubbing at her. If that wasn’t enough, he had gone back to stroking her clit and was still ravishing her neck. Usually, Aoba didn’t get to enjoy such sensations all at once, and it felt simply amazing. 

Her climax wasn’t sudden, but drawn-out. Still, it was as mind-blowing as ever, causing her to cry out in ecstasy and her vision went white momentarily. She scarcely felt the splash of heat that was Mink’s semen, and groaned. After a few seconds of panting, her lover pulled free of her body, and she shuddered as his pleasure leaked out and made a path down her legs. Mixed with her natural lubricant, it gave the effect of being quite a lot. Aoba wondered how much had managed to remain inside.

Her leg was lowered, meeting the floor. Then, as if for a final touch, Mink pulled her chin towards him and initiated a kiss. Aoba broke free to get a breath of air, tainted by sex and sweat, before going in for a kiss of her own. Mink welcomed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. As the audience still made various calls and ovation, Aoba ignored them in favor of enjoying this moment with Mink.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if Mink or Aoba seemed off in this, because this happens to be one of my first DMMD fanfictions. I hope you guys didn't hate it too much.


End file.
